


Always thank closets.

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Courtship, DaithiDeCalibre if you squint, Drabble, Fluffy Goodness!, Kisses. Light Angst, M/M, Princes, Some Terrornuckel if you squint, Sorry Again XD, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: He's a prince, claded in light purple. He sofly sighs.
He needs a hero, maybe claded in silver and gold,And he'll get one!
[For Dani, because she wanted to check out my fluffy crap. I feel proud › º ‹]





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAY! THE BROHM FLUFF \ ( » ■ « ) /

The music was loud and his father was dancing with his other father. King Brock of Snuckelera and King Brian of Terrorisera. If he was being fair, being a prince wasn't. He was hiding in a closet, wishing for the party to end.

He was hiding because sworms of desperate princesses and princes were chasing after him. He had turned 21 on this very night and his parents made a speech on how he was ready to marry and become a king else where. Bryce had to sneak out because soon the dancing would begin.

And here he sat, dust on his purple silk robes and his crown was tilted to the side, messing up his combed blonde hair. He swore that the eyeliner was slowly but surely poisoning him.

His bestfriend David, or Prince of DaithiDeNoglera told him to stop being a wuss and to man up. Maybe find a few interesting people and-- he ignored the rest. David was...some what charming but he had to hand it to him, he was courting an adorable older boy named Lui, or Prince of Calibrea. He was obsessed with monkeys.

Bryce was getting tired and incredibly uncomfortable, he never did well small spaces. Just as he was about to open the door to check if the coast was clear, it was yanked open and silver was all he could see before it was closed again with a body pressing against him.

He heard a groan from the silver person and then screaming and shouting ringing from the hallway outside. Then the sound of running and squealing.

As the footsteps were getting further away, the stranger turned around, a smile on his face. Bryce should've been afraid but even in the dark, he could tell this guy was kind...and handsom. "Does it feel warm in here?" Bryce almost stuttered. His face was getting hotter and hotter. He might be taller than the handsom guy, but he was a carrot stick compared to silver dude. He heard a soft chuckle, then the mysterious boy opened the door, letting in some light.

"So you are the famous Prince Bryce...much cuter in person, I must say." He was smooth, and Bryce really needed to get some fresh air, or he would do something stupid.

But he did do something stupid. He rushed out of the closet with a squawk, rushing in the direction of the closest balcony, except his arm wasn't cooperative, grabbing onto the strangers hand and pulling him with him.

When he finally ran up to the balcony, he sighed to see it open and rushed out. 

This was not his best moment. The hand he was holding was warm and slightly bigger than his own hand. To his relief, he wasn't sweating and that was good because he didn't want to freak the guy out. But first, he needed a name to match to that face he was sure to never forget. Be calm Bryce "So...name because you...know I and I clueless.." He nailed it. The stranger raised his eyebrows, before clearing his throat, "I am Ryan, Prince of...wait I forgot" Ryan, as he was called finished off sheepishly. It didn't matter. He looked down, muttering a call for help, to help him with this breathtaking man. Some times he wished he wasn't so shy, and had more of a personality.

"Your crowns on crooked Bryce." Then he felt his golden crown with purple emeralds being lifted and a hand smoothing his hair and gently replacing the accessory on his head.

Well if he wasn't blushing like rudolfs' nose then he was now.

He looked up to see a crooked smile on Ryans face, his brown eyes were soft and inviting. He felt warm and safe, and didn't want to let him go. What Ryan said next didn't particularly shock him. "Will you let me court you, Prince Bryce of Snuckelera?"

He could only nod, a small smile breaking out. He decided to be ballsy and grabbed Ryan by the shoulders. He leaned in, resting their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, breathing gently in case he had bad breath. He was not going to risk it. The party had all sorts of seafood and sauces, not to forget the eggy stuff. He ate a lot of that.

Next thing he knew, soft lips were on his.

Ryan had taken the lead and kissed him, it was dry, testing the waters to see if they both liked it. And Bryce really did because he opened his mouth, giving him permission to enter, and deepen the sweet kiss. Bryce tasted of egg, but so did Ryan. They couldn't complain about it, because it felt right.

They pulled away because humans needed oxygen, Ryan wrapped his arms around Bryce smiling softly. Both men believed in love at first sight. Even if it was in a closet, running away from people who wanted a dance and a wedding ring.

"What happened to taking it slow..?" teased Bryce, snuggiling his head onto Ryans' shoulder, a look of content on his face. "I'll still court you Brycey... I am after all a gentleman...don't give me that look." Bryce felt giddy with happiness and laughed. Maybe today was in his favour.

Suddenly, bright fireworks which cast light broke across the sky and this time Bryce made his move. \--- FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Your welcome ;D


End file.
